Power steering systems for vehicles comprising a ball nut, the lateral walls of which are used as movable limits of cylinder spaces/pressure chambers/cylinder chambers, are known from the prior art. Introducing pressure media into these cylinder chambers allows a movement of the ball nut to be facilitated, thereby producing power steering assistance for the vehicle steering system.